


Not so truthful Truth or Dare

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: I hope you enjoy! (I typed this on the bus on te way home so it's short but yeah)(Oh and please do read my other fics too if you'd like ^^-I'm sorry I couldn't update recently I'll try to)





	Not so truthful Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! (I typed this on the bus on te way home so it's short but yeah)  
> (Oh and please do read my other fics too if you'd like ^^-I'm sorry I couldn't update recently I'll try to)

"So? Who's your boy crush?" they ask.  
I hate truth or dare. Especially when played in the boys' dormitory.  
"Who said I was gay?" I smirk. Do they suspect? Surely not.  
"Nobody did. Just get on with it would you? Who would you date if you had to choose?"  
Simon, I think bitterly, always Simon.  
"Agatha," I drawl, letting my tongue linger on the syllables of her name. The idiot across me growls and flushes, red shading his beautiful freckles, magic pouring off him in waves and some boys flinch away.  
"Just get on with it Baz," Dev says, bored.  
"Fine," I bite out, I didn't want to come here anyway, Rhys dragged me along (although I did want to come and listen to Snow's confession-maybe drain whoever he admitted to liking (I'm kidding. Or maybe I'm not.))  
"Let's see, Rhys is taken so no," and someone sniggers and Snow glares at me.  
"As if you would hesitate to snatch someone who is already taken. You flirted with Agatha," he snarls and I could almost pretend for a moment that he was jealous of Agatha for receiving my attention. (Yes, I'm disturbed. Ask anyone.)  
"Well, she flirted with me first because apparently her boyfriend didn't quite match up to her expectations. Rhys isn't flirting with me, is he?"  
"Baz," Dev rolls his eyes, "go on."  
"I'd date Leonard," I nod toward brown haired bespectacled boy and wiggle my eyebrows, he dips his head down awkwardly. (He does have pretty green eyes, though the glasses do draw attention away from them. I wish I could like him-anyone except Snow.)  
"I wouldn't date Snow even though he's single anyway, I wouldn't want exploded chandeliers if we were to go for a romantic candlelight dinner anyway," and Snow opens his mouth to retort, "Oh wait, Snow never does anything quite romantic, a candlelight dinner would be out of the question wouldn't it?"  
"That's why Agatha left, no?"  
"Stop talking about-" and then he clenches his fists and shuts his eyes but it's too late.  
  
The room explodes.   
Simon bloody Snow.  
  



End file.
